


Curious Research

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Modern AU. Hiccup is abducted by a curious alien who wants to research human pleasure.





	Curious Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).

> Yep! You heard it! Aliens! Based loosely on a friend's Sims 4 world with the Dragon Riders where the sims can get abducted by aliens. You don’t see what happens on the ship. Could have been this. Just saying.

Hiccup wandered outside into the yard, eyes up at the night sky. He’d seen aurora borealis before, but this was nothing like that. This was something entirely different, something alien. Colors swirled and danced in the sky, disappearing once in a while only to come back even brighter. He felt good staring at them, felt like his feet were being lifted off the ground. The colors were getting closer, or no, he was, and he could almost reach out and touch them. He lifted a hand to do just that…

A glass tube suddenly blocked the lights. Hiccup blinked, realizing that he was now not in his yard. No, definitely not. This was someplace entirely different, a place he’d never been to before. The room was full of white light, everything looking pristine and other-worldly. The shapes were odd, rounded where there should have been angles, angles where it should have been rounded. The technology Hiccup could see looked advanced and confusing. The engineer in him wanted so badly to touch it, and he was filled with wonder at the same time he felt afraid. Where was he? What was going on?

A mass of… something came over to the tube to stare at him. Well, he felt like it was staring, but he couldn’t quite see eyes in all the writhing black and purple. He realized they were tentacles, whole bands of them.

“Uh, hello?” Hiccup knew this thing before him was living. Would it understand him? What did it want with him?

The thing said nothing. It moved, pressed a button in front of the tube, and the glass slid down, letting Hiccup step out. He was just staring at this creature, wondering what on earth - well, not earth - it could be.

“Hi,” he greeted it again, unsure of what to feel. He was frightened and curious all at once. So far this creature wasn’t acting like it intended him harm, but it had taken him from his home. 

It moved towards him, and Hiccup suddenly felt the tentacles on his arms and wrists. They were strong, and they pulled him forward as the mass turned and slithered away. Hiccup had no choice but to follow.

“What do you want?” Hiccup asked. Did the thing speak? Did it even know what he was saying? 

It made some sort of vocal sound at him. It was low, growly, but not threatening. Well, maybe a little threatening. Hiccup couldn’t help shivering a little, confusion and fear beginning to take over. As far as he could tell, he was on some alien ship, and this alien was going to do who knew what to him.

“Do you even understand what I’m saying?”

The alien stopped by a metal table with clamps on it, let go of Hiccup. It didn’t force him onto it, but he could feel it looking him over. It made motions with its tentacles, another sound that seemed frustrated. What did it want? Was he going to be restrained? For what?

Hiccup swallowed hard, his heart beating against his ribs.

“Uh…”

Then suddenly the tentacles were moving, a flurry all over him. He heard ripping sounds, felt his clothes being torn at. He struggled, nearly tripped as his shoes were tugged on. Much too quickly for his liking, Hiccup was standing naked before the alien. He could feel its eyes, or, whatever it used to see, on his metal prosthetic.

Hiccup bent over and rapped his knuckles on it. “See? Metal leg.”

A tentacle reached out, touched his prosthetic almost gingerly, then caressed it. Its touch went up Hiccup’s leg, and his breath shuddered as it felt at the inside of his thigh.

“What do you want from me?”

The alien used five or six tentacles to gesture to the table. Hiccup raised his eyebrows, pointed. “You… want me to get on that?”

A sound that appeared to be an affirmative.

Hiccup looked at the table. He didn’t want to get on that, didn’t want to be restrained while naked. What was this alien going to do to him?

But it hadn’t hurt him thus far, and it had been gentle touching his prosthetic and his skin. It hadn’t cared for his clothes, now in a torn pile around him, but him, it seemed it wouldn’t harm.

_ Okay, okay, you can do this. _

Hiccup had heard about alien abductions before, albeit, not believing in them. Usually the aliens did whatever they wanted to do, and then returned the person to the place they had taken them from.

_ You’ll be okay,  _ he told himself, getting onto the table, making a small sound at the bite of the cold metal on his skin.

The alien came close, and now Hiccup did see eyes, small, completely blue things within the mass of purple and black. They were just staring at him as he laid on the table, breathing heavily. There were eight of them, Hiccup thought, and he was surprised he wasn’t more freaked out looking at them. There seemed to be some kind of curiosity in them, a curiosity that was mirrored in Hiccup.

And then the clamps were on his wrists and ankles. Hiccup jumped and gasped at the cold, tugged on them a little, but they wouldn’t come loose. He was at this creature’s mercy. It would do whatever it wanted to him.

The creature reached out with tentacles, seeming almost tentative. One touched Hiccup, then another, and another. They felt over his face, his chest, his legs. Nowhere was private from this being. It seemed to take great interest in what was between his legs, then focusing its tentacles there. The touch was slimy and foreign and had Hiccup gasping.

“Right there?” Hiccup asked, lifting his head to look.

The alien made a sound, squeezed at his cock a little.

“Okay, right there,” Hiccup ceded, putting his head back down. He was breathing too fast. He had to try to control it. Just as he was breathing slowly, he felt a tentacle smooth over his perineum, then touch his rim.

“Whoa, hey, hey, you’re curious over there.”

A tentacle was suddenly laid flat on his forehead. Then he felt another presence in his mind, not an evil one though.

_ “Trying to learn of human pleasure.”  _ The voice was neither male nor female.

“Oh, um, well, I guess I can help with that?” Hiccup was surprised he wasn’t freaking out more. There was something about this strange creature’s presence that was almost calming. Hiccup was glad he could at least communicate with it in some way now.

_ “Tell me.” _

“Well, you’ve got one of your tentacles on my cock…” Hiccup said, staring down at the strange sight. “For someone with one that’s a major point of-”

_ “You mean male?” _

“Women can have them too,” Hiccup said. “Trans women, intersex women.”

_ “So many can have this?”  _ The alien stroked his cock to signal what it was talking about.

Hiccup swallowed, licked his dry lips. His cock was starting to harden and he didn’t know what to do about that.

“Y-yeah.”

The alien seemed intrigued by his growing erection, continued stroking until he was at full mast. Hiccup moaned a little, pressed his fingers to his palms. 

_ “Good?” _

“Yes.”

The alien kept stroking at other tentacles moved around his balls, squeezing and massaging. Hiccup couldn’t help but arch into it.

_ “Here?” _

“Y-yes, there as well.” Sweat broke out on his brow. The surreality of the situation hit him. He was on some weird ship being fondled by an alien being. He shook his head, suddenly feeling very strange. He didn’t necessarily want the alien to stop though. If this could somehow aid it in its research… Hiccup guessed it was like how humans studied how other animals mated. It was something like that.

_ “Your women tend to have an entrance of some kind,”  _ the voice said, feeling around at his rim as it still kept working at his cock and balls. Hiccup moaned again. This was starting to feel spectacular. “ _ It seems there’s one…” _

Hiccup inhaled sharply, yanking on his restraints by reflex, as a tentacle pushed past his rim.

“Well, uh, that-that’s different,” Hiccup said. “Two very different entrances.”

_ “But can you feel pleasure from this?” _

Hiccup nodded, but the creature didn’t seem to understand that, so he said roughly: “Yes.”

_ “Where?” _

Hiccup had had his prostate stimulated before by his many partners, had a pretty good idea of where it was.

“Farther. C-curl -  _ agh _ \- towards my stomach.”

The alien did as he directed, and Hiccup shouted as it prodded at his prostate. He strained, feeling so very good, his legs shaking. He was having his cock, balls, and prostate stimulated all at once.

“Oh, oh fuck.”

_ “Fuck?” _

“Curse word,” Hiccup explained. He twisted his head, rolled into the still-moving tentacles. “ _ Aghhn. _ ”

Then he felt one tentacle, a very small one, smoothing over his slit. He wanted to tell the alien not to go in there, but it was too late, penetrating him, digging downwards.

“Oh, oh, oh!” 

The alien seemed to feel how tense he was.  _ “Relax _ .”

Hiccup nodded, put his hips back down, let the tentacle go deeper into his cock until it was touching his prostate from that side. Hiccup had never been sounded before, out of fear of it, but this, this felt excellent. Maybe he’d have to try it with one of his partners when he was brought back down. Not instantly of course. He was feeling like he would need to recover from this. His mouth opened in a long moan and his eyes rolled back.

_ “I have noticed that humans have this… reaction,”  _ the alien told him.  _ “When stimulated properly. It usually involves fluids.” _

“Yeah,” Hiccup croaked out, having the time of his life, barely able to speak now. “Th-that’s an orgasm.”

The alien made a sound as if it was musing over something, its tentacles still moving over him. The one on his forehead left, went down his body, stroking him. There were tentacles squeezing and pumping his cock, two playing with his balls, one in his ass with another reaching in, one  _ in  _ his cock. Hiccup shuddered against the table, a moan leaving him with each breath. He couldn’t remember ever having felt so good before. 

“Oh!  _ Oh! _ ” His voice grew louder as his orgasm built. A tentacle was placed over his forehead again as the minutes passed and his writhing grew more desperate.

_ “Are you close?” _

“I-if you just- t-take your… out of m-my cock.” Hiccup was whining, rolling his hips, trying to break free from his restraints just to hold onto something and brace himself. 

The alien did so, and Hiccup’s orgasm followed on the heel of it. He arched and shrieked, body convulsing, squeezing around the tentacles in him, shooting out cum to land on his chest. 

An instant after, Hiccup went slack against the table and blacked out.

  
  


He came to with water being poured over his body. He gasped, tried to sit up, but found that he was still restrained. For a moment, he panicked, forgetting where he was, what had happened.

Then he remembered everything, the alien, the orgasm. That shouldn’t have been calming to him, but he felt a tentacle sliding over his forehead and heard the voice again, and so he relaxed.

_ “You are fine?” _

“Fine,” Hiccup said. 

_ “Why do humans act so loud when in pleasure?”  _ the alien asked him, putting down the bucket it had used to douse him. Well, it  _ had  _ to be a bucket, but it was shaped oddly.  _ “You sound as if you’re in pain.” _

“Because it’s… good,” Hiccup decided. “We have to let it out somehow.”

The clamps came off and Hiccup was able to sit up. He felt lightheaded, and for a moment had to put his head between his knees. The tentacle was still on his forehead.

“It’s like how we can cry from pain  _ and  _ laughter,” Hiccup explained. “I guess we don’t have a wide range of reactions.”

The alien made a sound as if amused. 

_ “Thank you,”  _ it said, and then the tentacle slid away. It gestured to the torn clothing on the floor, made a sound as if to apologize, then was slithering away. Hiccup didn’t know what to do now. Was it going to bring him home?

After recovering, Hiccup stood up off the table. His knees wobbled. He watched the alien as it fiddled with different switches. There was a glass vial next to it that had a white-ish substance in it that he realized must be his seed. So it was studying reproduction too.

The alien gestured to where the glass tube had been, and Hiccup walked over to it. He wanted to say some sort of goodbye, feeling like he had a connection with this creature.

“Um, good luck with your research,” he said. “Glad I could help.”

The creature probably didn’t know what a smile was, but Hiccup felt like it was doing that at him. The glass tube came back up, and the creature slithered over. Hiccup pressed his hand to the glass, and a tentacle pressed against the glass on the other side.

“Bye,” Hiccup said.

And then suddenly he was standing alone in his yard, just like he had been, except now he had no clothes. He knew his neighbors could probably see him, but for now he just stood there, trying to calm his hurriedly beating heart. 


End file.
